Watching
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: Erin Strauss is watching him. This will be in chapters, not sure how many at least 3 maybe more. It is a Strauss/Rossi story but the whole team is in it.
1. Chapter 1

Watching

Chapter 1: Watching the man.

She stood off to the side where she couldn't be seen watching them, watching him. This was the first time in weeks they didn't have a case they had to rush too. For the past couple months, it was get off the plane just to re-board 30 minutes later for the next case. They were enjoying hanging out in the bullpen talking and laughing together.

Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid were playing nerf basketball with the goal that hung over the door. Alex Blake was working on a crossword puzzle and watching the boys play ball. Jennifer "JJ" Jareau and Aaron Hotchner were comparing notes on Jack and Henry. Both boys were growing up so fast. Penelope Garcia was picking David Rossi's brain on Italian cooking. They seemed relaxed and genuinely happy just to be in each other's company and doing nothing. It was the end of the day, end of a very trying week, trying month.

She had welcomed the team home a couple hours ago, told them they had the weekend off and went to her office. Now she was back on floor 6 hoping it wouldn't be long before he was ready to go. She really wanted to talk to him, and touch him; she hoped he felt the same. She tried to concentrate on the whole team, taking pleasure in watching them so relaxed, but she kept going to him. He sat in Reid's chair talking to Garcia, he looked tired. He looked like he needed a good stiff drink, a hot shower and a good night's sleep. His hair was messed up from where he kept running his hands through it. A sure sign he needed a break from all the stress.

She watched him as he laughed at Morgan and Reid, when one of them yelled "Foul". She saw him get a look of pride on his face when Hotch handed him a picture of Jack, that the little boy made his dad promise to give to "Uncle Dave". She smiled to herself when she noticed him writing the information he had just given Garcia down on a pad and tell her, "Why don't you come over on Sunday afternoon and we'll cook this together."

She giggled to herself when she heard Morgan say, "Another cooking lesson at Rossi's? I'll be there."

Dave smiled, because he knew he'd just been suckered. "Sure why not, everyone's invited for a cooking lesson and family time. Sunday afternoon, three o'clock. When I say family time, I mean everyone, kids, spouses and all. If we are going to do this let's do it right, like a family." She knew he thought of this group as his family, more so than his biological family.

She observed him as he sat back in the chair, stretched his legs out in front of him and closed his eyes. He was so sexy, at least to her. He wasn't the tallest, but his legs looked long extended out in front of him, those jeans, they weren't tight but fit nicely in all the right places. His stomach wasn't washboard flat, but he was in great shape for his age. His face was handsome, with a few lines from age and stress. She knew some of those lines would be gone in a day or two when he had time to de-stress. He had a smile on his lips, oh his lips. His lips could do things to her that no one else in her 50 years could do. She loved kissing those lips, and if kissing him was all she was ever able to do, she would die a happy woman. She knew she shouldn't go any farther with thoughts of what other parts of his body did to her. This was work and work was kept separate from their personal relationship.

She smiled as she realized he knew she was there and watching them. Slowly he got up from the desk and headed towards his office.

"Hey, Rossi?" Morgan asked, "Where you going?"

Calling over his shoulder, "I don't know about all of you, but I'm ready to blow this pop stand, get some dinner and enjoy the company of a beautiful younger woman."

Everyone laughed at that comment, they all knew who he meant, Hotch piped up, "I'm out of here too. Beth and Jack are waiting." The others started gathering their belongings, each ready to start their weekend.

David Rossi walked into his office, and began putting folders in his briefcase, when he felt the familiar arms of the woman he knew had been watching them for the last half hour, snake their way around his waist. "Hello, Sexy." He said not turning around just yet. She laid her head against his back, hugging him tightly.

"People are going to talk." He teased, he knew the team knew about their relationship and a few others, but they tried not to show too much PDA at the office.

"I don't care, David. It's been almost 2 months since we've been able to have any physical contact more than a quick kiss or hug." She tightened her grip on him as he turned in her arms so he could hug her back. "The kids are with either their father or friends this weekend and I plan on touching you in one way or another all weekend." She moved to her tiptoes so she could kiss him.

He returned the kiss hard, like a man who hadn't been with a woman in years. Breaking the kiss he reached to the opposite side of his desk and turned the radio on. "Dance with me, Erin."

"David!" She protested.

"Dance with me." He said again.

She watched his eyes and took his offered hand and let him lead her slowly around his office. He loved to dance with her. She wasn't sure how many songs they had danced too, she cherished the feel of being in his arms. She knew it was getting later, it was dark outside and he didn't have many lights on in his office. As the song ended, he dipped her, kissing her on the way down. When he righted her, she heard cheering. Standing in the doorway was the rest of the alpha team, they had started to leave, but someone noticed the duo dancing and they all stopped to watch.

Rossi blushed a little, "I thought you guys already left."

JJ was the one to answer, "We started, but then we saw you dancing and you move so well together, we stopped to watch."

Dave, reached for his briefcase with one hand, flipped off the light and radio with the other. "Show's over. I'm taking this beautiful lady to dinner and then home for some much needed Erin/Dave time." He put his hand on the small of Strauss' back and gently led her out the door and down the steps to the elevator.

As they headed out the door, it dawned on Dave that his car wasn't here. Erin had used it when hers was in the shop while he was away on one of their cases. As if she was reading his mind, she reached in her pocket and handed him the keys to her car. He opened the passenger door for her, helped her in and kissed her lightly before closing the door and moving to the driver's side.

"Where would you like to go for dinner?" He asked her pulling out of the parking lot.

She was quiet for a couple minutes, making him glance over to see if she was thinking or what she was doing. He saw the gleam in her eyes as she turned a bit to face him. "Why don't we just grab a pizza or something and take it home."

He was good with that; he wanted nothing more than to be home, in his sweats relaxing with her in his arms. "Are you sure, I'll take you were ever you want to go, nothings to good for my lady."

"I'm sure." She said watching him, she knew he really didn't want to go out; he would go because he thought she wanted too. She knew he wanted to just be home and she was as eager as he to be someplace comfortable wrapped in his warmth.

She watched him as he dialed their favorite pizza joint, and ordered what he knew she liked. She watched him as he got out of the car, ducked into the small pizzeria and returned a few minutes later with their dinner. She watched as he drove to his house and pulled in the garage. She watched him as he got out, took both their briefcase, and the pizza, moving to her side of the car. She watched him as he sat the box, on top of the car to open the door for her, help her out and close the door. No matter where they were or how full his hands were, he always opened the door for her, helping her in and out of the car. It's just the way he was, it wasn't because he thought she was weak, it was a sign of respect to him, it was one of the little ways he showed her how much she meant to him.

She watched him as he put the attaché cases on the chair by the door, and pizza on the island in the kitchen. She smiled as he gathered her in his arms, kissing her. Braking the kiss, "If you don't mind, I'm going to take a quick shower and get into some sweats before we eat."

"I don't mind at all. I'll get plates, and glasses and when you get back down we can eat and just relax." She said watching him head up the back stairs.

Erin, changed her own clothes while he was in the shower, he noticed her work clothes laid neatly over the chair in his, in their bedroom. He knew she had clothes at his house, she had begun to spend more time here then at her own house, even on weeks when she had her children. Drying off he pulled on his FBI sweatpants and a dark blue t-shirt.

As he entered the kitchen from his shower she watched the expression on his face when she handed him a scotch. He knew she couldn't drink and he tried not to drink when she was with him. As if she knew what he was thinking, "It's okay David, you've had some rough cases and you're entitled to have a drink. Just because I don't want to have a drink doesn't mean you shouldn't. I'm having club soda."

"Thank you." He downed the scotch, rinsed the glass out and put it in the sink. He got a fresh glass, poured some soda into it. "Now we'll both have club soda. You ready to eat?" He asked opening the pizza box.

She watched him as he ate; first he picked at the sausage and pepperoni, and then ate the rest. She smiled to herself, he reminded her of her son Daniel, that's how he ate his pizza, but then she remembered that's how she had seen Jack and Henry eat, maybe it was the way all boys ate their pizza and right now he reminded her of a little boy. She smiled as she watched him.


	2. Chapter 2:Watching the lover

Chapter 2: Watching the lover.

She woke in the middle of the night; the only light was the illumination from a full moon streaming in the window of the master bedroom. She rolled over to face him, she loved watching him anytime, but she cherished these quiet moments when she could watch him sleep. Too many nights he didn't sleep, he was either working on his next book or unable to get a nasty case out of his head.

He was lying on his back with his head turned slightly toward her. His left hand resting beside him, while his right was lying on his stomach. She watched him as he slept his breathing even and shallow. He looked so peaceful, all the cares of the day before, wiped away from his face. He looked younger, more handsome if that was possible. His hair was a little grayer, but he still had a full head, his goatee was showing the signs of needing a trim, but as she watched she knew he would do it himself sometime over the weekend.

She watched him as he slept, very content to just lie in bed with him. She knew how much he cared about her, he showed her in so many little ways every day. Little things like he knew she didn't really like to fold laundry, she didn't mind doing it and putting it away, but hated folding it. He would fold clothes when they did it together on weekends. He would send her text messages that just had a smile or a heart in them. She knew Garcia had to be helping him with those. He wrote her little notes leaving them in her briefcase or mailbox at the office and the biggest one was he had dedicated his last book to her. She cried when she saw that.

She watched him and he moved slightly, beginning to awaken. "Are you okay?" He asked his voice heavy with sleep and not opening his eyes.

She watched his smile as she snuggled up against him, resting her head on his chest. As his arms wrapped around her pulling her closer, she responded. "I'm wonderful, just watching." He kissed the top of her head and both drifted off to sleep.

Erin woke and started to stretch, but stopped when she realized he was still asleep next to her. She still had her head on his shoulder, with his strong arms wrapped around her. She looked up and watched him. She knew he was tired, exhausted when they went to bed. She closed her eyes, but felt him begin to stir. He kissed the top of her head and that let her know he was awake. Reaching up she caressed his face. "Good morning, how did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in weeks. I sleep better when I have a warm body pressed against me, when I have you next to me." He kissed her softly and moved to get up.

"Where are you going?" She asked, knowing full well where he was heading.

When he didn't answer, she sat up, pulled on his robe, she heard the toilet flush and walked toward the bathroom. She watched him from the doorway as he washed his face and brushed his teeth. She watched as he picked up the razor to shave and groom his goatee, then decided to leave it and placed the blade back in the cabinet. She saw him run a brush through his hair, and didn't really care when it didn't want to lay perfectly. She watched and smiled, because she knew if this was a work day, he would be perfectly groomed and today he didn't really care.

Dave walked out of the bathroom, kissing her as he passed. "I'm going to go make some coffee. What would you like for breakfast?"

Kissing him back, she said, "how about something light, maybe some fruit and yogurt?" She ran her hand down his arm "I'm going to take a shower. I'll meet you down stairs in a few, okay?"

He didn't answer, just squeezed her hand, kissed her again and headed down stairs.

Twenty minutes later, she walked into the kitchen, dressed in jeans and his _I Hate L.A. _sweatshirt, expecting to find him sitting at the table drinking coffee. He wasn't, but she heard him and went to the French doors to see what was going on. She smiled as she watched him throw a ball and Mudgie bring it back. She watched as he did this several times before looking over to see her standing there. He smiled a sexy David Rossi smile and blew her a kiss. Little things like that made her heart melt. This was the side of him very few people knew existed.

As she watched him play happily with his dog, she thought about how she had known him more than half her life, and how for most of that time they fought, sparring at every opportunity. Just in the last couple years did they let the sparks that had been smoldering for years, ignite. They became friends, him helping her when she needed a friend. When she came out of rehab, he was there and they talked about their friendship and it became a friendship with benefits. She remembered the first few times they had spent the night together, she thought the sex was mind blowing, but that was nothing compared to how it had become, now that they we in a full blown committed to each other relationship.

She watched him as he sat on the ground and let Mudgie bounce all over him. She knew it had been hard on him when they thought she had died at the hands of the Replicator, but she also remembered him being at her side through the entire ordeal. That was when she realized he was actually in this relationship for the long haul. She smiled at that thought and watched as he stood up, grabbed his mug off the table and made his way back inside followed closely by the large brown dog.

Together the pair peeled apples; cleaned and cored strawberries washed grapes and placed them in a large bowl. Erin watched him as he grabbed the yogurt out of the fridge and the granola from the cupboard. As they sat eating breakfast, neither needed to talk, many morning they sat in silence just content to be together.

She watched him as he picked up a strawberry, popped it in his mouth and made an awful face. She smiled knowing it must have been a sour one. She watched him as he finished eating, picked up both their bowls, the leftover food and put it all away. She watched him as he filled both their coffee mugs, sat back down and watched her watching him.

Dave stood a few minutes later, took his mug in one hand and her hand in his other. Pulling her to her feet, he kissed her softly, before moving toward his office, taking her with him. She knew what that meant, he was going to write.

Erin Strauss settled into one end of the couch in his office, picking up the tablet she always had there and began to read as he settled into his chair and began to type. She wasn't sure what this book was about, she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She had read his other books, most of them before he came back to the BAU, but she didn't want him to know that at the time. She wasn't sure how long she had been reading, she looked over and watched him as his fingers moved across the keyboard at a speed she admired. She watched him as he stopped read what he had just written, made his corrections and went on. She admired his concentration. She knew she wouldn't have the concentration to sit and write like he did. She slid down on the couch and closed her eyes being lulled to sleep by the soft strokes of the keys.

Opening her eyes slowly, she looked over to see him watching her. She loved watching him, but it unnerved her to have him watching her. She knew he liked looking at her, he'd told her several times, but she had always been self conscious.

"Hey there sleepy head," he teased with a smile on his handsome face.

She didn't move but asked, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long, about an hour." He said stretching. "Katie called while you were asleep; I told her you would call her back."

Sitting up she looked for her phone, "I didn't hear my phone ring."

"That's because you left it in the hall. I checked to see who it was and told her you were resting and would call her. She said she would be in all day she is studying for an exam." He knew she would want to call her daughter now so he went back to writing.

Erin talked to her oldest and then went for a walk, when she came back he was sitting on the sofa watching a movie, she sat cuddled up next to him. They spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies and just puttering around.

She watched him as he began to prepare dinner for them. She watched as he chopped vegetables like a master chef. She enjoyed watching him cook almost as much as he loved cooking. Dish towel flung over his shoulder, tasting various items as he moved around the kitchen. She watched him as he sat the table for just the two of them, and when she got up to help him, she laughed when he grunted and told her to sit back down, and he was doing it all tonight.

After dinner Erin walked back into the kitchen for a glass of water, Dave was standing at the island jotting things down on a pad. She watched him for a short time. He would write something then stop and think, then again scribble something on the pad. She walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist, "Making notes for your books," she asked.

Chuckling he answered, "Nothing so exciting. Grocery list for tomorrow's cooking lesson."

"And when are you planning on going to the store?" she asked looking at the clock. It was 6:30.

"We," He stressed the we "are going in about 30 minutes." He rolled out of her arms, kissed her temple and moved out of her way. He knew she was going to playfully slap his arm.

Erin Strauss thought the grocery shopping had been uneventful, almost to the point of boring. She wasn't sure why he wanted her to go with him, but she was a good sport and went. They purchased everything he needed and a few extra things. She watched him as he put everything away. Each item had a place and everything was in the proper place. That was one thing she admired about him, he was neat. Not freaky neat, but he liked to keep his home clean. When he was at her house she knew she didn't have to worry about him messing things. She watched him as he closed the pantry and moved toward her. She watched his eyes; his eyes told her so much. The look in his dark orbs told her to hold on tight.

She knew where his thoughts were, it had been a long time since they had made love, with the way his schedule had been the last 2 months they had hardly seen each other and she could tell he was going to make it up to her tonight.

Before she could prepare she was backed against the wall with his lips devouring hers, his body pressed tightly against hers. She returned the kiss with the same intensity. "I've missed you." He growled not breaking this kiss. When they both need air, she pulled away, reaching for his hand, she lead him up the stairs to the master bedroom. Once there he kissed her, took off his shirt and shoes and headed into the bathroom.

Dave came out of the bathroom, to find Erin sitting on the edge of his bed, dressed only in the shirt he had just taken off a few minutes earlier. "Beautiful!" He walked to where she was, pulled her to her feet and lowered his lips to hers in a kiss that she felt all the way to her toes. She loved kissing him and being kissed by him. This kiss told her she was right in what he, what they both needed and wanted tonight.

As he deepened the kiss she felt his hands move to slowly unbutton the shirt, he wanted no he needed to feel her skin next to his. He moved from her lips to kiss her neck, as his hand roamed her body, lightly cupping one breast. His thumb softly teased her left breast, before moving to give the same attention to the other one. He heard he moan softly and that turned him on more. Placing his lips on hers once more, David Rossi, lifted her in his arms and gently laid her on his king size bed, not once breaking the kiss he had planted on her . Finally breaking the kiss, he slowly moved to her neck, then down her body.

She was moving to the edge and he knew it, he knew all the signs her body gave off. Slipping out of his boxers he, positioned himself above her. Holding himself up so as not to put his weight on her, he kissed her hot and hard and in one swift motion he joined them. He stopped once he was fully incased in her warmth to let her adjust. Soon they found their rhythm and he knew he couldn't last much longer, but he wanted her to climax with him. It was always better when they plunged over the edge together. "David, I'm so close." She screamed closing her eyes and gripping at the sheets.

"Open your eyes, Erin." He said and she did as he asked. "Open your eyes; You've been watching me all weekend, now it's my turn to watch you." He wanted to see her eyes as she peaked.

He knew she would meet him at the peak of ecstasy and they would fall over together. One final thrust and they both crossed the point of no return, he held himself still, filling her and looking into her blue eyes as she tightened around him. Her eyes told him everything. They showed him her soul.

He was exhausted and lowered himself to the bed rolling keeping her on top of him. He wasn't ready to pull out yet. He loved being inside her.

Erin looked down at her lover and kissed him. "That was amazing. Just when I think it can't get any better, you go and prove me wrong."

Dave smiled. "You just bring out the best in me, Babe." He loved that he was the one who could do things to her and her body that no one else had ever done. He watched her as she closed her eyes. He knew it wouldn't be long before she was asleep. When they made love they both gave it 100 %, wither it was slow and easy or fast and hard. He rolled them on their side, he heard her breathing even out as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Watching Him With Family

Chapter 3: Watching him with Family

Erin Straus woke and stretched, every muscle in her body screaming. It had been almost two long months since she and David had made love, his schedule kept him away, and last night they had made up for lost time. She watched him asking herself was the soreness this morning worth it? Oh yeah! Would she do it all over again? Yes! If he woke up and wanted to make love again, would she. Yell yeah! The things he could do to her and make her body do with a single touch or kiss. Just the thought made her tingle.

She watched him as he began to awaken; she saw the look on his face when he realized he'd used muscles that he hadn't used in a while either. Opening his eyes, he groaned, "Oh, what did you do to me last night?"

She giggled and sat up a bit. "I seem to remember you started it."

"I don't recall hearing anyone say stop." He teased, "Actually, I think I heard **Don't Stop** several times." David Rossi pulled her down next to him and kissed her. It was a slow gentle kiss full of promise. He knew that was as far as he could go for now. He wasn't twenty-five, his fifty something body need a rest. Slowly he disengaged himself from her arms, and rolled out of bed with a soft whimper.

She watched him as he slowly walked into the bathroom, before getting out of bed herself.

They couple was sitting in the living room, enjoying coffee together. She was reading the fashion section of the paper while he checked up on sports, when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other; it was barely 8 AM, wondering who it could be. The team wasn't supposed to be here for several hours yet. Dave stood, walked to the door and opened it.

"What are you doing here?" She heard him ask with genuine surprise in his voice. "Come on in. She's in the living room."

Just as she was about to get up she spotted her children come bounding into the room. Dropping their bags on the floor all three piled down on the sofa next to their mother. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with friends or your dad?"

"Well, we were, but when I talked to Dave yesterday, he told me about this little family get together and said he wished he could surprise you and us all show up. I told him as much fun as I thought it would be I thought it was too late to arrange it." Katie, Erin's oldest child said. "But after thinking about it, I called Danny and Jessie, we talked it over and decided to surprise both of you. Besides it's been months since we've seen Dave."

"I was just about to fix some breakfast," Dave said, "You kiddos hungry?"

"I'm always hungry." Daniel stated. The girls nodded.

Erin stood hugged her kids, picked up the empty mugs and started towards the kitchen to help. Calling over her shoulder with a smile, "Put your bags in your rooms, the floor isn't where they belong."

The kids picked up the suitcases they had dumped in the foyer and headed to put them away. When Dave and Erin told the kids about their relationship and the children started spending more and more time with them, Dave made sure that each one had a room at his house they could call theirs, a place they could go to have time to themselves. He even had his decorator work with the kids to redo the rooms.

It wasn't long before the three teens were sitting at the kitchen table talking and watching breakfast being made. Jessie stood, walked over to Dave "Can I help?" She loved to cook and one of her favorite things was helping in the kitchen. She especially like to help him, because he explained things and didn't get upset when she did it wrong.

"Sure, why don't you wash and slice those berries." He said pointing to the colander in the sink.

Erin finished what she was doing, sat the table, before sitting down with her older two.

She watched as he showed her daughter how to slice the berries so they didn't smash and mix the eggs so they stayed fluffy as they were being scrambled. She watched as he explained to the 16 year old, how to cook bacon so it was crispy, but not burnt and she watched as he showed Jessica what seasonings made them taste just right and what ones weren't really good on eggs. She smiled as she watched him teach her daughter things that a father should teach a child. She knew her ex never had the patience that he had with her children. She watched as the duo finished up breakfast and brought it to the table for the family, taking their own seats.

As soon as they were seated, Erin reached for Daniel and Jessie's hand and everyone followed. They knew what she was doing, they were not catholic, but Dave was and they had learned the prayer he recited before meals. Together, they prayed. "Bless us, O Lord! And these Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty, through Christ our Lord. Amen. "

She watched as her children enjoyed talking to each other and to Dave. They were telling him about their lives since they'd seen him last. She knew her kids liked him and he liked them. She watched as he took in everything they had to tell him. She watched as he laughed at them teasing each other. She loved times like these; they didn't have many of them, with her schedule, his schedule and the children's, but the teens knew he was good for their mom, that he cared deeply for her and he was there through everything the last couple years. She watched as the two older kids got up, cleared the table, putting dishes in the dish washer.

"Thanks for breakfast, Dave." Daniel said as he moved to leave, stopping in the doorway. "You want to play a game of Mortal Combat?"

"Sure, get it set up and I'll be there in a couple minutes." Dave replied, looking at Erin with a raised eyebrow.

Erin sat in the overstuffed chair in Dave's den pretending to read, but was actually listening to her girls talk about boys, while texting and watching the men in her life battle each other in what she thought was a very dumb video game. David saw so much death in his work, why did he want to play a battle game in his free time. She remembered Danny had tried to explain it was a way to release stress and tension. She wasn't sure she was buying it, but he seemed to enjoying playing, especially with her boy, so who was she to question. She watched as Daniel would win and tease Dave, then Dave would win and hand it right back to the teenager. She laughed out loud when Danny got so excited he slid right off the chair, dropped his controller and with one final kick Dave beat him.

"Rematch!" Daniel yelled resetting the game for another round.

Dave stood, stretched and prepared for the next round. He looked over at Erin, to see her watching them with a huge smile on her beautiful face. He knew she was happiest when her children were around and today would be a good day for her. Sitting back down, he winked and saw her blush.

The pink glow on her mother's face didn't go unnoticed by her oldest daughter. Katie moved over to sit with Erin in the large chair, "Mom is there something I need to know?"

"Why would you ask that?" Erin questioned, looking away from Dave to her daughter.

"Well, you can't take your eyes off Dave today and when he winked at you and I saw him wink, you blushed like a school girl." Katie stated.

Erin sat up a little straighter, "I'm not sure what you mean. If I am looking at him, it's because I'm watching him play a game with your brother."

Katie wasn't buying it. "No, that's not it. We know you like him, and he likes you. The two of you have been together a while now. You still aren't comfortable with showing that you care about each other in front of us, are you?"

Erin started to say something but closed her mouth instead. She knew her wise 19 year old was right. She cared deeply for David Rossi. They had officially been a couple for the last 16 months and she knew he was the man she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. She wanted to be with her David. Not the one that she had heard about or knew of in the past, but the man he had become. He had changed so much since she first met him all those years ago. Then he was a ladies' man, doing a different woman as often as he could. Now he was a one woman man and he chose to be her man. She knew he only had eyes for her and she only wanted him, in her bed and in her life. So why was she so afraid to let her children see it? "I, we, I just don't want you kids to be uneasy."

"Mom, relax. We all know what happened between you and Dad. We know he was unfaithful." When Erin started to protest, Katie held up her hand to stop her mother. "Yes you say it's your fault, but it takes two. You are a great mom and you deserve to be happy. Dave makes you happy, we all see it. He is good for you and he is good to you. Since you started seeing him, you smile more, laugh more and enjoy life more." Taking her mother's hands in her own, she went on. "All three of us like Dave, so if you want to touch him, cuddle, hug or even kiss him when we are around, do it. Don't be embarrassed. Its part of the process of falling in love and Mother, you are falling in love with David Rossi."

"Honey, there is no falling to it. I am completely head over heels in love with David Rossi." Erin said very softly.

"Does he know, have you told him?" Katie asked lowering her voice.

Erin looked at Dave playing video games with her son, then back to her daughter. "Does he know, I think he suspects, he is a profiler and the best there is. Have I actually said the words to him, no."

Katie stood up, leaned in and hugged her mother, "Tell him!" Then returned to sit with her little sister.

Erin watched him as he continued to play the game with Daniel. She thought about what her daughter said, as she watched him. Yes she had fallen completely hopelessly in love with him. She loved everything about him. They way he walked, talked, and smiled. She loved the way he kissed her, the way he touched her, the way he said her name when they were making love. She even loved the way he fought with her at the office when he thought she was wrong. He kept her on her toes and she loved it. She loved him.

She watched him as Danny, beat him one more time. She watched as the two stood, and congratulated each other on game well played. She watched as they talked while cleaning up the controllers and putting things away. She watched as her son patted him on the back and headed to the stairs. She knew he was going to his room to listen to music before the others arrived. She watched as Dave stretched, she knew he still had to be sore from last night and then to set on that one position for over an hour couldn't have helped his screaming muscles. She saw him flinch a little, but quickly cover. She watched as he turned to see her watching him, and then look at her daughters and back at him.

He was the first one to speak looking at the clock. "I guess I should go get things ready for the team to get here." Erin started to stand but he stopped her. "You relax, enjoy the kids. I got this."

He was a little surprised when she reached for his hand holding it in her own for a few minutes. She blew him a kiss that shocked him even more. "I'll be in to help in a while. I want to straighten up here some." They both knew the den didn't need tidying. No one except Dave went in there, unless he and the kids were playing video games. Sometimes she would go in there when he wasn't home just to be near him, this was where everything inanimate that was important to David Rossi resided.

A little before three, members of the team and their families started showing up. One of the girls or Erin would let them in. Most went to the back yard where Dave, Daniel and Jessie had set up tables and Dave was playing host. He loved Jack and Henry, so he had a swing set put in one corner of his yard for the boys to play on when they came. Of course Uncle Dave didn't just put up any swing, it had a rock climbing wall, swinging bridge, large slide and tree house all attached.

She watched from the French doors as he interacted with Hotch, Beth, Derek, Reid and the boys. She watched how relaxed he was with them. She hoped someday she would be as well. She knew his team knew all about their relationship and they had all socialized many time, she just always felt a little out of place. She knew until she started her relationship with David that they all thought she was a cold heartless bitch.

She heard the doorbell again and turned to see JJ, Will, Henry and Penelope. She welcomed them, telling them everyone was out back. She watched as they went to join their team mates. She watched as her children joined the celebration. Daniel was in the tree house with Henry and Jack entertaining the little ones. The girls were sitting by Dave's pool talking to JJ and Beth. She watched the scene in the backyard wondering if she should just go curl up by herself. Then she noticed Beth heading for the house. Opening the door Beth entered.

"Why aren't you out there with the rest of us?" She asked.

Erin looked out the window watching Dave with his family. "I know how they feel about me or at least used to feel. I don't want to spoil David's party."

"Erin, the only way you will spoil Dave's evening is if you don't come out and join us. If he didn't want you here, you wouldn't be here. The team doesn't think of you as the Ice Queen any longer. They know you've changed and they know how important you are to Dave." She stepped closer to the older woman and took her hands in her own. "Aaron and I have been with you and Dave from the beginning of this journey. We've watched this relationship blossom and Dave cares very much for you. I even think I heard him use the L word the other day when he was talking to Aaron. Relax, be yourself. Let these guys see the Erin Strauss that Aaron and I have gotten to know, the Erin that puts that smile on Dave's face."

Erin looked out the door one more time, smiled at Beth and followed her out into the backyard. She walked over to where Dave stood talking to Aaron and Derek. He wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her temple. "There you are, I was wondering if you were going to join us."

"I was just checking on thing, I wanted to make sure everything was ready for later." She said smiling at Beth who was now standing by Aaron.

Derek leaned over and kissed Erin on the cheek, completely surprising her. "Hello, pretty lady. Glad you decided to join us."

Erin smiled, blushed a little. "Thank you, Agent…Derek." She leaned into Dave a little more, still a little self conscious being with his team.

She watched the team as they interacted with each other. She watched them as they accepted her children as part of their family. She watched David as he played the perfect host moving from group to group making sure everyone was happy and having a good time. She watched him as he smiled and laughed. She loved his smile and his laugh made her melt. She watched him as Daniel tried to throw him in the pool, but the youngster found out he was stronger than he might appear. With a quick duck and turn movement, Danny found himself falling into the deep end. She laughed as she watched him; it did her good to see him with her kids. She watched as her girls cheered for him, teasing their brother.

JJ and Penelope soon joined her on the wooden swing; Dave had put in his garden. "Why are you sitting over here all by yourself?" JJ asked.

"Just watching." Erin said.

"Watching Rossi?" Garcia asked.

Erin smiled, "Watching all of you and how well you all get along."

JJ reached over and patted her hand. "I've never seen Dave this happy. We know it's because of you. You can see it all over his face when he looks at you, when he talks about you, when he sees you. You're good for him Erin."

"And he's good for you." Garcia said. "You have mellowed since the Replicator. You just need to relax around all of us, when we are out like this. The team wants to get to know the lady that means the world to Dave, please let us?"

"I'll try." Erin said. "It's just hard; we've not had the best of pasts."

"That's just it, it's the past. We all just want you and Rossi to be happy." JJ commented.

The 3 women sat in the swing talking for a long time. Erin's eyes seldom left Dave. She knew she had just made two new friends and she knew it would mean the world to him that she was trying. She watched him play with Jack and Henry. She watched as he picked up Jessie and pretended he was going to throw her in the pool. She watched as he turned to see her watching him. He threw her that cheeky, I know what you're doing grin and she blew him a kiss. She knew she was making progress and she blushed a little when she heard Katie yell "Way to go, Mom."

Dave called everyone that wanted a cooking lesson into the kitchen. Daniel and Katie said they would stay outside with Henry and Jack so they could play and swim, while everyone else gathered in the kitchen.

"Erin, your children are wonderful." J.J commented.

Pride written all over her face, Strauss answered. "Thank you, they are really good kids."

"They seem to like Dave." Jennifer said looking at Jessie standing next to Rossi.

Erin watched them for a couple minutes before responding. "Yes they do. Actually I got a lecture from Katie today, that we need to show a little more affection towards each other when they are around."

"You should." The younger woman exclaimed. "There is nothing wrong with showing family and friends that you care."

Erin saw the twinkle in JJ and Penelope's eyes. Garcia was the one to speak for both women. "We dare you sometime before the night is over to plant a wet one on him."

"I don't know." She started to protest.

"It's a dare, you're not afraid of a dare are you? I didn't think Chief Strauss was afraid of anything." JJ teased.

Erin knew, if she was going to be accepted as part of the family, as David's other half, she needed to play their games. "Okay, I accept your dare. Sometime before the nights over I'll kiss him."

"Not a little peck, Erin, a full blown on the lips, tongue down his throat, Rock his world kiss." Garcia challenged. "Oh and you can't tell him it was a dare."

"Challenge accepted." Erin said, watching David.

Erin sat on a stool off to the side as the others gathered for their lesson. She told them she didn't need a cooking lesson, she had the Master Chef to cook for her. Everyone laughed at that comment. She watched as he began explaining everything slowly. Making sure everyone understood. Letting them ask questions as they went and him answering them. They knew when they cooked with Rossi, they made their own and they ate what they cooked. Erin watched as Dave poured non-alcoholic wine for everyone. She watched as no one seemed to mind. They all knew she couldn't and wouldn't drink. She told them it was okay if they all wanted wine, but had agreed for this family evening alcohol was out. She knew then that they were recognizing her as one of them. She watched him as he tossed pasta and chopped veggies. She watched him as he stepped up behind Penelope and showed her how to hold her wrists so that the pasta would come out just right. She watched him as he laughed so hard at Beth; wine came out of his nose. She watched as he settled in next to Jessie giving her special attention. She watched him and thought what a great father he would have made. She watched as he prepared dinner.

Everyone ate and enjoyed their food. Dave had made extra for her and the children that didn't participate in the lesson. She watched as he placed the food on the table and everyone gathered around, eating together like one big family. She watched as they all talked and laughed. She watched him, she loved watching him. She loved the way he would get little wrinkles around his eyes when he laughed. She loved that he was so relaxed with these people. She watched as he played with his wine glass as he talked to Derek. He had little habits like that, that she saw more and more as she watched him. She watched him as everyone finished their food and began to clear the table. Will and Aaron said they would do the clean up. Katie agreed to help them, putting all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher, before cleaning the pots and pans by hand. When it was all done, the trio when outside to join the others.

Erin Strauss watched David Rossi, as he stood next to her son and Spencer Reid. She watched him as he talked animated, his hands moving the whole time. She noticed the jeans he had on, they were the ones she had bought for him just a few days before, and he wore a light blue polo shirt and white sneakers. She knew he seldom wore athletic shoes, but they looked wonderful on him tonight. She watched him and thought how sexy he looked. How if all these people weren't here she might just have to jump him. She knew all she would have to do is run her hand down his arm and give him the look as he called it and he would be putty in her hands, not to mention he would be hard in no time. She loved that she could do that to him. She also knew he could so the same to her. All he had to do was smile that sexy Italian smile and she would melt. She loved that he knew exactly where to kiss her on the back of her neck that could get her hot every time. She watched him and knew she needed to change her thoughts or she wouldn't be able to walk in just a few minutes.

She watched him as he moved toward the house to grab some towels for the kids in the pool. She watched him as he stood there with the men looking just so delicious. She watched him and knew now was the perfect time to meet the challenge she has accepted earlier. Standing up she shot Garcia and JJ a look that told them she was about to make history, she was about to stun the entire team. They stood and followed her so they could see the full show.

Erin Strauss walked up beside David Rossi, stood for a minute, and then reached around, placing her hand on the back of his neck, pulling his head down so his lips met hers. She kissed him slow and sensual. Opening her lips a little she licked his lower lip and he opened his mouth to accept her tongue in his. Their tongues dance a slow sexy dance. Needing air she broke their kiss, let go of his head and started to walk away, before he caught her hand stilling her movements. Both blushed as the entire team whooped it up and cheered. Even her children were cheering.

Dave kissed her on the side of the head and whispered, "Want to tell me what that was all about?"

"Later" she said as she walked away. Watching him as he stood there speechless.


	4. Chapter 4: Just watching him

Chapter 4: Just Watching

This time it was his turn to watch her as she walked to the other side of the yard, shaking his head; he opened his mouth then closed it again. He was silent, speechless.

JJ who had moved to his side, giggled. "What's wrong Studly, the quick witted Italian has no comeback for what just happened? Who would have thought a little ole kiss could leave the great David Rossi wordless?" She knew he would be a good sport and take the teasing in strides. She winked at him, before following Erin to the swing.

Dave moved to sit next to Aaron and Derek on the patio. They had brought out his poker chips and some cards, before Erin had shocked them all. "Anyone else want to play poker?" Morgan yelled across the yard. Will, Spencer and Daniel joined in and then there were six sitting around the table. They had decided to not play for real money.

Erin watched from the swing as the boys began their poker game. She had been joined by JJ and Penelope on the swing. Beth brought over a chair; Katie sat on the ground so they all could talk. Jessie was playing in the pool with Jack and Henry. No one was far from the swimming pool if anyone got in trouble.

"Mom, I can't believe you just did that! Earlier today, you didn't even want us kids to see him wink at you." Katie remarked. "I'm so proud of you."

All the women laughed as she watched him. She watched him play cards with the boys, and she knew every time he looked over at her. She knew he was mystified by what she had done, but it felt good to be able to show how she felt. She knew if she was to be truly accepted by his team, his family she had to loosen up around them. She watched him as she listened to the group of women talk about everything and nothing. She watched him laugh at Reid and it brought a smile to her face. She loved to hear him laugh and he didn't do it as much as he should.

Katie, left to answer her phone when, JJ leaned closer to Erin, "Now that your daughter has gone, spill. Inquiring minds want to know, is Rossi as good as his reputation says he is?"

She was a little shocked, were these ladies really asking her about her sex life with David? "Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, Erin, we are all grown women, you know they talk to each other about sex so why shouldn't we?" Penelope commented pointing to the guys on the patio. "Besides like JJ said curious minds want to know."

Strauss shook her head trying to fathom what they were asking and deciding if she was actually going to answer. She looked over at the man who held her heart. She smiled and looked around at Beth, Penelope and JJ. "So you want to know if David Rossi is as good in bed as his reputation claims. In reality ladies no he's not…he's better! Sex with David Rossi is mind blowing; making love with him is even more amazing."

"Go on!" the three said together, causing everyone to laugh.

"Well, I am not sure what you want, he's seems to know what I need and when I need it. He reads body language better than anyone I know. He can tell by the way I enter a room or say his name what I need. He is gentle and loving when you need or want him to be or he can be hot and animalistic when you need that. He always makes sure that I am pleasured. He knows where to touch, kiss or tease to make me tingle, or set my skin on fire." Erin Strauss watched David Rossi the entire time she was talking. Just seeing him sometimes made her want to jump him. "I'm going to tell you something, I never thought I would tell anyone and if it gets back to him, I told you, the wicked witch will return."

"Your secret is safe with us." Beth said leaning closer to hear what Erin was about to say.

"David can give me an orgasm just by kissing me." She smiled as he looked up and winked at her, almost as if he knew she was talking about him.

"OMG…" JJ exclaimed, "Does he know he's giving you that gratification with just a kiss?"

"He knows. He doesn't do it often, he is a typical man, he like to enjoy the pleasure as well, but if he really thinks I need fulfillment or to relax on my own he will give me that kiss. The first time he did it, scared the hell out of me, I wasn't sure what was happening. He didn't know then he could do it either. Now I have days when I wish he would just come into my office and kiss me that way, especially on days I'm stressed beyond limits."

"I have to ask, one of the agents I know said she had been with him once and he was a leg man. I've seen him check out a couple women, I've seen him check out you, and I don't see him being a leg man at all." Garcia commented.

"I don't really care about who he's been with in the past, but doesn't sound to me like your friend paid any attention to him other than to say she got laid by the great David Rossi. He will tell you himself, he likes **my** legs, but he is an eyes and ass man. There is nothing he likes to look at more than a nice ass and the eyes are the window to a woman's soul." She stated never taking her eyes off of him.

All of the ladies looked over at the guys, but all eyes were on Rossi. A collective sigh came from them all.

"Is he a romantic?" Beth asked, "Aaron tries to be but…"

Erin thought for a minute, "Yes I would say he is. He knows how to make an evening or day special. He doesn't have to have a special occasion to buy flowers or small gifts. He leaves me little notes in my mailbox at work, or in my briefcase. I've come home to a warm bubble bath ready, dinners made, or some other thing that would make the evening more enjoyable. He gives little touches, a peck on the forehead or temple, his hand softly on a shoulder as he passes, little things that might not mean anything to anyone else, but its way of showing he cares. He always opens car or building doors and he holds the chair at a table, even at home."

"Mister wonderful!" JJ sighed.

Erin chuckled, as she watched him, "Yes he can be, but he can also be a complete jackass. He is a typical man, who just happens to know how to treat someone he cares about. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't trade him for the world, he is my heart, but he is in no way perfect. He's the ideal man for me, but he is far from flawless."

The topic of conversation changed as soon as Katie and Jack walked over. After a couple more hours, the team started to leave. It was getting late, Hotch, JJ and Will needed to get little ones to bed.

When everyone had left, Erin, Dave and the kids cleaned up the tables and trash outside. Once finished Katie, Daniel and Jessie said their goodnights and went to their rooms.

Erin was sitting on the edge of the bed, when Dave walked in. "You were pretty chummy with Garcia, J.J and Beth tonight."

"Just trying to do what everyone said I should do, loosen up and become friends." She answered watching him as he toed off his shoes, and headed to the bathroom.

She stood in the doorway, watching him as he took off his shirt and jeans, putting them in the hamper. She watched as he ran his hands through his hair and brushed his teeth. She watched him as he pulled on the FBI sweats that had been folded and laying on the counter. She watched him as he watched her watching him. She watched him as he moved towards her, kissing her softly, then passed her to have a seat on the bed.

Patting the spot next to him, she watched him as she walked the width of the room to sit next to him. He turned slightly so he could look at her. "Now Erin, you want to tell me what that kiss in the yard was all about?"

"Why did it have to be about anything? I like kissing you, I felt like kissing you, I wanted a kiss so I kissed you. Is that so hard to believe?" She said raising an eyebrow, but still watching him.

Skepticism written all over his face, "No it's not hard to believe that you like kissing me or that you night have felt like kissing me, but Erin Strauss, I know you better than you know yourself sometimes and I know you do not like to show affection in public, even if the public is family and that was not a peck on the cheek. I felt that kiss all the way to my toes and various other parts of my body." He watched her watch him and say her shrug.

"It was a kiss, David, just a kiss. I decided it was time others knew how I felt so I showed them." She stood, but before she could move he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down beside him.

"You never cease to surprise me." He said before capturing her lips with his. He kissed her soft, and tenderly, but with all the passion that had been building up all day. Breaking the kiss, Dave rested his head on her stomach. She was gently stroking his head, running her fingers through his hair. She watched him as he lay there. Without moving, he asked, "I noticed you watching me a lot today, is something wrong?"

It was a while before she answered. She was thinking about the day and her talk with Katie, earlier. "No, David nothing wrong, everything is wonderful. I was watching you so much, because I love you." She smiled, because she knew he loved her back and again she had left David Rossi speechless.


End file.
